


Pizza

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Dinner, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Pizza, Sharing, Shock, Superpowers get in the way, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Max orders from his favorite pizza place for Otto. Otto surprisingly likes the pizza, but he likes something else a lot more.





	Pizza

“This is the best pizza in New York, Doc. I swear to you.” Said the electric villain after he collected the pizza form the delivery boy at the door. “I’d take you to the place, but you know, can’t really eat without taking off a part of this suit. Don’t wanna shock anyone in public... No pun intended.” Max set down the pie on a coffee table. Otto had been sitting nearby on the couch, waiting for the pizza to arrive. He seemed curious about the pizza and sniffed the air. 

“What a...most interesting odor.” He said as he clasped a limp slice of the pizza within one of his claws. It dripped grease onto the carpet below him, sleeping into the fibers. Max loved this pizza with a passion and he needed the doctor to enjoy it. He respected the man so much, he wanted to make sure the doc knew he was capable. Otto had such a refined palate and Max hoped this would appease him. The quickest way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, right? 

“Trust me, doc, you just gotta taste it.” He tried his best to convince him. He still had to have a slice, though. He was starving and he hadn’t had this delicious pizza in so long. He popped off his helmet and chomped on a slice of pizza. Grease got all over his gloved hands, but he didn’t really care.

Otto inspected the slice for a few more seconds and nodded as he looked at the soft crust. The cheese looked like rubber and the sauce looked like chunky blood. No thanks. But Max loved it. Max was so fiercely loyal, he had to indulge him for just a little bit. 

Gingerly, the scientist took a nibble of the pizza. Hey... not bad. Not bad at all! As disgusting as it appeared, Max had good taste, in some aspect. The doctor continued to eat the pizza, chowing down on it more than he expected to. A wide grin emerged on Max’s face, through all of the chaotic electricity. 

“Unexpectedly delicious, Max.” Said the man as one of his mechanical limbs snatched up another slice of pizza and fed it to him. The electric man was excited by the fact that Otto was enjoying his favorite pizza. He clapped his hands together, seeming overjoyed. 

“Told ya! What did I say? You love it, right?” He exclaimed and patted Otto on the back. Anything to make Otto happy, made him happy. The scientist let out a little chuckle at that. Adorable. It was actually adorable. Funny how such a little thing could make the other villain so happy. 

“Oh, doc... you got something right there.” He reached out one of his covered hands and wiped some pizza sauce from Otto’s chin. The both of them blushed, though it was invisible on Max’s face. The two were so close, touching. Even though Otto would probably never feel the softness of his skin on his face, the touch still gave him a shudder. Otto leaned in a little bit. 

“What are you doing, doc? What a—” He asked, confused, but was cut off by a kiss from Otto. Otto gently gripped his face and pulled him close. It hurt so bad and he pulled back quickly. His lips were quite stung at the moment and he was blushing, but it was worth it. Beyond worth it.

Max was flustered. What was that? Not that he didn’t enjoy it but... he didn’t want Otto to get hurt. He sighed a little bit and touched his gloved hand to Otto’s lips, where he had been burned. 

“Hey, please be careful. One day you’ll find a way, right? You’re you, doc. You’re a genius, you can find a way to get around this, right? We’ll be able to touch one day.” Otto felt discouraged, but anything to give Max some hope.

“Of course I can, Max. I’ll find a way. For us.”

“For us.”


End file.
